


Obvious

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivanova and Delenn wonder why they're friends haven't figured out that they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, stupid, and on crack. Naturally I had to post it.  
> Same universe as A Diplomatic Emergency, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the non existent plot and the dialog.

"How have none of them figured it out yet?"

Susan and Delenn were lying in bed together, tangled in the sheets, when Ivanova finally said what was on her mind.

"Figured what out?" Delenn asked, propping herself up slightly. "And who?"

"How have Garibaldi, Franklin, and Sheridan not figured out the fact that we're together?" Ivanova said, rolling onto her side slightly to face Delenn.

"Well maybe they're all idiots," Delenn said, kissing Ivanova softly.

"I know they're idiots, but Lennier is oblivious to everything and he figured it out," Susan said, rubbing her hand up and down Delenn's spine absently.

"Lennier is not as oblivious as some would have you believe," Delenn gasped against Ivanova's touch.

"Still," Ivanova paused here to kiss Delenn, "It's not like we're being that secretive."

"Hmmmm... I was sure they'd figured it out during that council meeting when you spent the entire time trying to distract me from what I was saying," Delenn said slyly, sliding on top of Susan.

"It nearly worked too. Until you slapped my hand away that is," Ivanova said, slowly starting to slide her hands up Delenn's body.

"You were being distracting, and it was important. Though I think I apologized well afterwards though," Delenn gave a slight wink at this, before dipping her head to kiss Ivanova's neck.

"Still doesn't explain our friends being oblivious," Susan said with a moan.

"If it bothers you so much maybe we should tell them," Delenn said, refocusing her attention to Susan's mouth.

"I want them to figure it out," Ivanova mumbled into Delenn's mouth between kisses.

"Then stop complaining and kiss me," Delenn sighed petulantly, nuzzling Susan's neck.

Susan obliged wholeheartedly.

\---

"Do you think we should tell them?" Garibaldi asked Franklin and Sheridan absently.

"Nah, they think they're being so careful, it's kind of cute," Sheridan laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"My favorite is when they think we're not watching and they look at each other a certain way,"

Franklin laughed, patting Garbaldi on the shoulder.

"They are so obvious sometimes."


End file.
